charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Styx Feet Under
Styx Feet Under is the 5th episode of the seventh season and 139th overall episode of Charmed. Summary A bloodthirsty demon, set on destroying his human half, goes on a deadly rampage to kill his remaining blood relatives. Piper is "killed" so that she can help the Angel of Death clean up the mess. Cast 7x5PhoebeWatchingDeath.png|Phoebe Halliwell 7x5Paige.png|Paige Matthews 7x5Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 7x5Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 7x5Darryl.png|Darryl Morris 7x5AngelofDeath.png|Angel of Death 7x5Sirk.png|Sirk 7x5Kyle.png|Kyle Brody 7x5Leslie.png|Leslie St. Claire 7x5Arthur.png|Arthur Casey 7x5Harriet.png|Harriet Casey 7x5Kyra.png|Kyra 7x05Detective.png|Detective 7x05Reporter.png|Reporter 7x05Coroner.png|Coroner (talking to the detective) 7x05Doctor.png|Doctor 7x05ElderlyMan.png|Elderly Man 7x05OlderMan.png|Older Man (kneeling next to Piper) Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Nick Lachey as Leslie St. Claire *Simon Templeman as Angel of Death *Zack Ward as Sirk *Michael Milhoan as Arthur Casey *Ely Pouget as Harriet Casey *Eddie Velez as Detective *Katie Wagner as Reporter *Kerr Smith as Kyle Brody *Charisma Carpenter as Kyra Co-Stars *Eddie Kehler as Coroner *Naveen as Doctor *Beans Morocco as Elderly Man *Christopher Carroll as Older Man Magical Notes Spells *Paige casts a Protection Spell on Arthur Casey. The spell kept him alive, even when Sirk's energy ball made a hole in his belly. 7x05ProtectionSpell1.png|Arthur is hit by Sirk's energy ball. 7x05ProtectionSpell2.png|Arthur is still alive, despite the hole in his belly. 7x05ProtectionSpell3.png|Arthur dies after the Angel of Death reversed the spell with Sirk's help. Potions *Paige made a Vanquishing Potion for Sirk, which killed both his demonic and human half. 7x05SirkVanquishingPotion1.png|Paige brewing the potion. 7x05SirkVanquishingPotion2.png|The potion bottle in Paige's hand. 7x05SirkVanquishingPotion3.png|Sirk gets vanquished. Powers *'Energy balls: '''Used by Sirk to attack Arthur Casey, Kyra and Harriet Casey. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blast Sirk. *'Rising:' Used by Sirk to get back on his feet after Piper knocked him down. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Sirk to attack Piper and Paige and to kill Paige. *'Fireballs:' Used by Sirk to attack Arthur. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to redirect Sirk's Fire Ball. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Sirk and Kyra. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Dark Wisping:' Type of Teleportation used by the Angel of Death and Piper (as Angel of Death). *'Soul Absorption:' Used by the Angel of Death to claim the souls of dead people, but Paige's spell blocks all deaths. After the spell was lifted, he (and Piper) could continue to collect souls. *'Conjuration:' Used by the Angel of Death to conjure Death's List. *'Necrokinesis:' Used by the Angel of Death to kill Piper. *'Portal Creation:' Used by Angels of Death to open portals to the Afterlife. *'Divination:' Used by Kyra to show Sirk the future, using her Pool. *'Sensing:' Used by Sirk to sense if Harriet Casey really was pregnant. *'Telepathy:' Used by Sirk to telepathically contact the Charmed Ones. *'Power Absorption:' Sirk absorbed the powers of his victims. After killing Paige, he got the ability to enter Magic School. *'Healing:' Used by Leo when he tried to heal Paige, but it failed since she was already dead. *'Premonition:' Phoebe received a premonition in which she saw Sirk attacking Harriet in Magic School. *'Thermal balls:' Used by Sirk when he wanted to kill Harriet. *'Telekinesis: Used by the Angel of Death to fling Sirk through the portal to the Afterlife. 7x05P1.png|Sirk creates an Energy Ball to kill Arthur. 7x05P2.png|Piper blasts Sirk. 7x05P3.png|Sirk rises back onto his feet. 7x05P4.png|Piper and Paige dodge Sirk's lightning bolt. 7x05P5.png|Sirk throws an fireball at Arthur. 7x05P6.png|Paige redirects Sirk's fireball towards him. 7x05P7.png|Sirk shimmering out. 7x05P8.png|Paige orbing out of the living room. 7x05P9.png|Paige orbing in in the living room with Arthur. 7x05P10.png|The Angel of Death conjures his List. 7x05P11.png|The Angel of Death dark wisping out of the Manor. 7x05P12.png|Paige orbing out of the Manor. 7x05P13.png|Leo orbing out of the Manor. 7x05P14.png|The Angel of Death tries to absorb a soul, but death is blocked by the spell. 7x05P15.png|Paige orbing in in the attic. 7x05P16.png|The Angel of Death absorbing Arthur's soul. 7x05P17.png|Paige orbing in in an alley with Piper. 7x05P18.png|The Angel of Death kills Piper. 7x05P19.png|Piper (as an Angel of Death) dark wisping in. 7x05P20.png|The Angel of Death conjures his List. 7x05P21.png|The Angel of Death dark wisping out. 7x05P22.png|Paige orbing in in the Manor. 7x05P23.png|Piper (as an Angel of Death) dark wisping in in the sitting room. 7x05P24.png|Piper (as an Angel of Death) conjures Death's List. 7x05P25.png|Piper (as an Angel of Death) dark wisping out. 7x05P26.png|Piper (as an Angel of Death) takes a deceased man into the portal to the Afterlife. 7x05P27.png|Kyra shimmering out as Sirk throws an energy ball at her. 7x05P28.png|Kyra shimmering back in. 7x05P29.png|Kyra shows Sirk that Harriet is pregnant. 7x05P30.png|Leo orbing out of the conservatory. 7x05P31.png|Sirk senses Harriet is pregnant. 7x05P32.png|Piper (as an Angel of Death) dark wisping in in the chapel as Sirk creates an energy ball. 7x05P33.png|Paige orbing out of the chapel with Harriet and Phoebe. 7x05P34.png|Piper (as an Angel of Death) conjures Death's List. 7x05P35.png|Sirk shimmering out of the chapel. 7x05P36.png|Piper (as an Angel of Death) dark wisping out. 7x05P37.png|Paige orbing out of Magic School. 7x05P38.png|Leo orbing out of Magic School. 7x05P39.png|The Angel of Death dark wisping in in the hospital. 7x05P40.png|The Angel of Death dark wisping out of the hospital. 7x05P41.png|Kyra shows Sirk what the Halliwells will do next. 7x05P42.png|Piper (as an Angel of Death) dark wisping in in the attic. 7x05P43.png|Piper (as an Angel of Death) dark wisping out. 7x05P44.png|Leo orbing in in an alley with Phoebe. 7x05P45.png|Paige is killed by Sirk's lightning bolt. 7x05P46.png|Leo tries to heal Paige. 7x05P47.png|Sirk shimmering out of the alley. 7x05P48.png|Piper (as an Angel of Death) dark wisping in in the alley. 7x05P49.png|Phoebe has a premonition of Sirk attacking Harriet in Magic School. 7x05P50.png|Sirk creates a thermal ball to attack Harriet. 7x05P51.png|Leo orbing in in Magic School with Phoebe. 7x05P52.png|The Angel of Death dark wisping in in Magic School. 7x05P53.png|The Angel of Death conjures his List. 7x05P54.png|Piper (as an Angel of Death) almost takes Paige into the portal to the Afterlife. 7x05P55.png|The Angel of Death flings Kevin into the portal to the Afterlife. 7x05P56.png|The Angel of Death dark wisping out of the alley. Artifacts *Scrying Crystal:' A magical pendant used for scrying. Piper scried for Arthur Casey after he ran off, but Paige's protection spell protected him. After the Angel of Death lifted the spell, Piper was able to find him (dead). *'Death's List:' A list with all the names of people who died and those who are about to die. 7x05ScryingCrystal.png|The Scrying Crystal 7x05DeathsList.png|Death's List Notes and Trivia *Phoebe has her first Premonition since her active powers were taken away in "Crimes and Witch-Demeanors". *Piper dies for the seventh time in this episode. *Paige dies for the eighth time in this episode. *Alyssa Milano was fighting a cold during this episode. *Piper is the only Charmed One to have become a neutral being, an Angel of Death. *Death's list contains the names of many crew members. *Spirits who die in this episode don a long white robe, while in the other episodes, they remain in the outfit they died in. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the river ''Styx, which is the river that the dead must cross in Greek Mythology to reach Hades' realm of the Underworld and the popular HBO drama series Six Feet Under, about a family that runs a funeral home. Six feet under is also a common way to say someone is dead and buried. Glitches *In the beginning when you see Piper and Paige sitting in the car talking on their cell phones, Paige is wearing a ring, which disappears between shots. *When Piper and the old man got to the ghostly plane, and the doors of the room opened, a leg is briefly seen behind one of the doors. *At the end of the episode, when Phoebe and Leslie are talking, the boom mic and the crew member carrying it are reflected on Paige's car window. *When Arthur passes out on the couch, the lamp behind the sofa falls down and breaks. But in the next shot the lamp is still there, even shaking a bit. When the Angel of Death points to Arthur, the lamp is gone. Continuity Errors *Phoebe vanquishes Sirk at Magic School, though the school is protected, so that nobody on the grounds can die. Gallery Episode Stills 7x05-sirk_justcharmed.jpg 7x05-leo-piper styx.jpg phoebe3 styx.jpg phoebe2 styx.jpg phoebe-leo styx.jpg photo01995.jpg photo04adsd.jpg photo10.jpg 705f.jpg 705i.jpg Behind the Scenes 164.jpg Quotes :Paige: You know, it's okay. I cast a protection spell on the innocent, so it should be all right. :Piper: Excuse me? You did what? :Paige: I cast a protection spell, because, you know, you can't keep watching them all the time. :Piper: Paige, protection spells backfire. That's why we don't use them. :Paige: Don't worry about it. I got the spell from my best grad student. I'm all over it. :Piper: Well, you better be, because the chaplain's on the move. :Piper: It sure as hell isn't my problem. :Paige: Stop yelling at Death. :Paige: Okay, long story short. Um...Death has temporarily recruited Piper. :(Piper holds out her hand and a parchment appears.) :Piper: And now I have to collect all the souls on this list before the coroner starts cutting up my body. :Phoebe: Cutting up your body? :Piper: Autopsy. :(Phoebe gasps.) :Sirk: You can't be taking her seriously. :Phoebe: Dude, you're dead. Start acting the part. :Angel of Death: This has been quite a remarkable day. Even for me. International Titles *'French:' La mort lui va si bien (Death Becomes Her) *'Italian:' Sorella morte (Sister Death) *'Czech:' Cesty do záhrobí (Journeys to Other World) *'Slovak:' Pod zemou (Underground) *'Spanish (Spain): '''El ángel de la muerte ''(Angel of Death) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Tratos con la Muerte (Negotiation with Death) *'German: '''Todesengel ''(Angel of Death) *'Hungarian:' Halál Bt. (Death "Bt.") "}} Category:Episodes Category:Season 7